No te acuestes con tu profesora para subir de calificación
by melgamonster
Summary: Por ordenes de los altos mandos los hombres pertenecientes al Shinsengumi debían tener estudios mínimos de preparatoria sino le revocaban su licencia y pasarian a ser desempleados. Para la mala suerte de Sougo, él todavía debe una materia en la prepatoria, ¿logrará pasar la materia aun cuando su esposa es quien la imparte? ¿o ella se aprovechara para hacerle la vida imposible?


**OKIKAGU WEEK**

**DÍA 2: PROFESORA—ALUMNO**

* * *

**NO TE ACUESTES CON TU PROFESORA PARA SUBIR CALIFICACIÓN**

* * *

La profesora de la clase Z se aproximaba, afirmando su autoridad con aquella mirada que parecía vaciarte el alma. Hermosa, por supuesto, con una enorme melena naranja suelta que se movía al compás de su caminar.

Al llegar al aula, sus alumnos se levantaron, en señal de respeto.

—Muy bien. Seré su nueva profesora este semestre y… —No pudo más, estalló en carcajadas cuando vio a cierto adulto que resaltaba de los asientos del fondo.

Cabello largo castaño y unos orbes carmesíes que no parecían expresar algo, hasta ese momento, cuando vio a cierta mujer llorar de la risa.

—Buajajaja. —Su risa resonaba en las paredes del salón—, hace años que no te veía con ese uniforme —continuó burlándose Kagura y eso que era ella quien debía poner orden.

Okita Sougo, ahora de veintiséis años de edad estaba de regreso en la escuela. ¿La razón? Había dejado una materia reprobada, y por esa misma razón tenía que revalidarla para que su licencia de policía pudiera continuar vigente, y así, seguir con su camino de ladrón de impuestos. Pero para su mala suerte, aquella pelirroja sería su profesora, quien acababa de terminar su primer año como institutriz.

—Maldita sea, ¿Te vas a callar tarada? —Refunfuñó, a punto de perder los estribos

—No puedo— expresó sin aire. Aunque recuperó pronto la compostura, y dio un largo suspiro—. ¿Cómo decías que te llamabas alumno? Te bajaré un punto por faltarle el respeto a tu profesora —dijo, de una forma tan prepotente, que Sougo estaba reconsiderando si valía la pena seguir siendo policía—. Que lastima, así menos podrás aprobar.

¿Cuantos años de cárcel le podían dar por ahorcar a su profesora? Lo estaba considerando seriamente.

Había sido un día agotador en la escuela y eso que solamente iba a una hora clase. Ahora se encontraba frente a frente con su superior.

—Kondo san, haga algo para que no tenga que seguir con esa tortura... —Comentó Sougo a aquel hombre, mientras permanecía sentado enfrente de su escritorio en la estación de policía.

—Sougo, si estuviera en mis manos podría ayudarte. Pero como ves, me es difícil hacerlo. Son ordenes de arriba —respondió apenado.

—Oye Sougo, ¿no tienes tarea? —se burló cierto vicecomandante de flequillo en "v"—. También toma leche para que puedas dormir temprano.

Okita sacó el gas pimienta que tenía en uno de sus bolsillos, rociando todo en la cara de Hijikata. Este gritó, rodando en suelo. Kondo se alarmó, pidiendo la compostura de sus dos subordinados.

—Oye Hijikata san, ¿No quieres ir al doctor? Creo que tienes los ojos rojos —exclamó Sougo en tono burlón complacido de su travesura.

Aquel hombre maldijo, y fue enseguida a lavarse la cara.

—¿De verdad no puede hacer nada? —manifestó ese castaño—. Es la tontería más grande que he escuchado.

Kondo bajó la mirada, y con desgano respondió:

—Nada, y lo sé, yo tampoco pensé que eso te fuera a afectar. Pensé que habías concluido sin ningún problema tus estudios. —Luego de unos segundos, el rostro de ese hombre/gorila cambio a la de una picara—. Pero, ¿No te parece emocionante cumplir un fetiche con tu esposa?

Sougo alzó las cejas, y negó con la cabeza, sonriendo con fastidio.

—No me gusta que se le suba la mierda a la cabeza, me dan ganas de amarrarla cuando siento que me trata con la punta de su zapato —reclamó—, es más, tomó demasiado bien que, por la falta de mi licencia, todas mis cosas hayan quedado a su cargo. No me deja entrar a la casa alegando algo sobre la ética de un profesor.

—Sougo. No lo tomes a mal, pero mientras seas alumno de ella no podrán vivir juntos. Así que sólo disfruta de ver la experiencia de cómo ella te maltrata —sonrió, recordando la manera en que Otae lo trataba

—Lo siento Kondo san, pero yo no soy un M. —Fue lo último que dijo antes de irse a dormir en una habitación que aquel gorila le había prestado, dejándolo embobado con sus fantasías.

Después de que su esposa lo corriera de su propia casa había regresado al Shinsengumi, gracias a Dios no habían cancelado su propia habitación. Pues no era el único que estaba en esa situación. El gobierno se puso exigente con los policías y debían estar yendo a clases. Tenían un año para terminar sus estudios o si no se les revocaría su licencia y serian desempleados. Los policías debían tener mínimo el grado de estudio de preparatoria, los altos mandos hasta licenciatura. Por suerte la materia que tiene que revalidar solo dura un semestre y su licencia no estará en juego. Solo debía soportar a su esposa con aires de grandeza durante un semestre, así volvería pronto su vida a la normalidad.

Era otro día más en la escuela y con su fastidiosa maestra/esposa; al estar en clase recordó porque debía esa materia, era historia y se aburría enormemente en clases que le daban ganas de dormir además de que se le sumaba la chillante voz de su china.

—Okita san. —Alguien lo estaba nombrando y logró sacarlo del mundo de los sueños al que casi entraba.

—¿Eh? —Estaba sorprendido de que alguien se haya tomado tal molestia con él ya que sus compañeros no le hablaban mucho por ser alguien diez años mayor que ellos.

—Okita san, no debe quedarse dormido. No queremos que las calles se queden sin policías —hablaba gentilmente la joven de cabellos negros sentada a un lado de él.

—¿Sabes de mi situación? —Estaba sorprendido de que un civil le hiciera tal comentario, ya que sus demás compañeros habían ido a escuelas para adultos para acreditar la preparatoria, pero si lo hacia debía cursarla completa en todo un año y él solo debía una materia, por eso pidió la oportunidad de pasarla.

—Pertenezco al Bakufu —dijo con una sonrisa tierna.

—¿Princesa Soyo? —preguntó sorprendido, si ponía atención podía apreciar que ella no pertenecía a ese mundo de gorilas incivilizados.

—Si —dijo entre risas.

—¡¿Qué hace aquí? —preguntó sorprendido.

—¡Hey! ¡Silencio! Si no ponen atención a la clase tendré que sacarlos. Me sorprende que usted este platicando Tokugawa san —exclamó Kagura con una seriedad que nunca creyó ver en ella.

Era sorprendente, a pesar de ser de ascendencia China, Kagura le enamoró la historia de Japón y se matriculó en una universidad para ser maestra de ella, no lo diría en voz alta, pero estaba orgulloso de ella, de su china.

—Lo siento por el regaño Okita san —se disculpó Soyo.

—No te preocupes, ella siempre buscará alguna excusa para regañarme, hasta creo que lo disfruta.

—¿Tienen alguna clase de relación? —preguntó.

—Sí. Pero no respondes una pregunta con otra —dijo para centrar la atención en la pregunta que le había costado el regaño de su esposa.

—Kagura san es buena amiga de mi hermano y le convenció para que yo pudiera asistir a una escuela como una chica normal.

—Vaya nunca creí que tuviera amigos con tanto poder. —No recuerda que en algún momento ella le comentara sobre que fuera amiga del Shogun.

—Yo ya respondí. Ahora le toca.

—Ella es mi esposa —respondió.

—¿Esposa? No sabía que se había casado.

—Sí, fue una boda exprés y a escondidas —respondió.

—Ya que veo que platicar se les hace más interesante que mi clase —gritó la catedrática en un tono de voz tan alto que los estudiantes sentados al frente tuvieron que taparse las orejas—. En parejas me van a hacer un ensayo de todo el tema que se supone que debíamos ver hoy, para el lunes.

—_No me digas, está celosa_ —pensó al escucharla—. Tokugawa san, ¿quiere ser mi pareja?

—Oh, sí —respondió tímidamente con un leve sonrojo.

—Y deberá ser mínimo cinco páginas —exigió después de ver la escena que su esposo tenía con una joven diez años menor que él.

—_Sí, está celosa._

—Maestra Kagura —alzó la mano, comportándose como un estudiante normal.

—Dígame Okita kun —respondió, pidiendo a los dioses que no se le ocurriera hacer un chiste de mal gusto.

—¿Qué páginas del libro comprenden el tema que debíamos ver hoy? —Se sorprendió porque realmente fue una pregunta normal.

—De la veinte a la treinta y cinco —respondió aun sorprendida.

—Gracias —dijo después de anotarlo.

—¿Alguna otra duda? —preguntó por simple protocolo.

—¿Puede ser a computadora? —preguntó otro.

—Sí, pero por favor a letra Times New Román del número 12 no aceptare otro tipo de letra y no se vale únicamente copiar y pegar, deben con sus palabras describir lo del libro. ¿Otra pregunta? —Sus alumnos se voltearon a ver entre sí y lo negaron—. Es todo por hoy, me retiro.

Tras de ella salió su alumno que era mayor que ella en edad.

—China —le susurró en el oído.

—¿No me llames así estando en la escuela? —pidió mientras intentaba guardar la compostura de lo que su esposo había provocado en ella.

—No hay nadie en el pasillo y dudo que alguien nos llegue a oír. A parte, ¿no me extrañas? —empezó a utilizar un tono demasiado seductor.

—Sougo por favor —pidió mientras entraban al salón de profesores y para su suerte estaba vacía.

—¿Por favor qué? —siguió manteniendo el mismo tono.

—Detente —pidió.

—¿Pero no me extrañas? —se acercó peligrosamente a ella, Kagura intentaba contenerse las ganas mordiéndose los labios—. Ha pasado una semana desde que me corriste de mi propia casa. Que te parece si me pones una calificación aprobatoria, acabamos con este drama y nos vamos a casa a disfrutar de nuestros cuerpos. —Para sumarle puntos a su propuesta le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja.

Kagura respiró profundamente para ayudar a su cuerpo a desacelerar el pulso de su corazón y evitar hacer algo que se arrepentiría después.

—Sougo, vamos a hablar seriamente —pidió mientras ambos se sentaban enfrente de su escritorio—. Dejaremos de lado por un momento que tú eres mi esposo. Eres un estudiante que se me esta insinuando para ponerle una calificación aprobatoria. Ahora dejemos que eres un estudiante, yo llego de trabajar y te platico que un estudiante se me insinuó, claramente te vas a molestar. Es mi primer año como profesora, no me arruines algo que trabaje bastante tiempo para ello. Si me acuesto contigo, independientemente que eres mi esposo, me crearas una fama de que soy una maestra que se puede convencer fácil para obtener puntaje extra.

Estaba sorprendido de lo que su esposa le decía, no recordaba que fuera tan madura y tomara su trabajo en serio, ¿dónde quedo esa adolescente que le gustaban los chistes guarros?

—Pero tienes algo, realmente te he extrañado —dijo para luego acariciar el brazo de su hombre y lentamente se acercaba al cuello de él. Estaba a punto de lamerlo cuando un ruido proveniente de la puerta se escuchó.

—Maes… —La persona que había ingresado al lugar no pudo terminar su oración porque se sorprendió al ver tan comprometedora escena—. ¿Qué están haciendo? —preguntó por inercia.

—La maestra me estaba intentando seducir —contesto Sougo en tono de broma.

—¿Qué? ¡Estás loco!, no le cre…

—¿Cuando me ibas a decir que te casaste? —Le confrontó Soyo a su profesora.

—Lo siento Soyo chan, fue algo muy exprés. Mi papá y Gin chan nos obligaron a casarnos porque pensamos que habíamos cometido penalti y lo hicimos para obligar a este a pagar la manutención —respondió como si nada—. Pero una vez mejor acomodados me debe mi enorme fiesta de bodas.

—¿La conoces? —Sougo le sorprendió la familiaridad con la que ellas dos hablaban.

—Somos amigas, después de todo —respondió Kagura como si nada.

—Gracias a la ayuda de ella me dejaron estudiar en una escuela pública, —después de eso ambas se tomaron de la mano y empezaron a dar brinquitos—. Pero, ya en serio; ¿qué hacían?

—Sougo me estaba proponiendo algo indebido para ponerle calificación y lo deje de faltar.

—Si quiere terminar el curso antes, ¿por qué no le encarga una tarea para eso? Se supone que ya curso esa materia.

—Vaya princesa tienes buenas ideas —comentó Sougo.

—Le pides algo difícil y le das poco tiempo para que lo termine —porque ella era compaera sadica de su esposa.

—Me agrada Soyo chan. —Nuevamente estaban dando brinquitos juntas.

—¿Qué? —Al parecer Sougo no estaba de acuerdo con el plan malvado.

—Debes hacer un ensayo con toda la historia de Edo, desde el primer shogun Tokugawa Ieyasu hasta el actual que es el hermano de Soyo.

—¿Qué? —Sougo estaba impactado, casi le estaba pidiendo un ensayo de todos los temas de su materia.

—Sí. Un resumen, de nombres, tiempo que duro su shogunato, las principales guerras que libró y acciones históricas relevantes.

—Tengo que hacer eso sobre catorce shogunes. —Sougo sabia que su mujer era sadica, pero no creyó que tanto—. ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo para hacerlo?

—Tienes una semana. Debes hacer una investigación exhaustiva y una buena presentación porque lo expondrás frente a tus compañeros.

—¡Oye! Me vas a poner a hacer tu trabajo. —Claramente era esa la intención.

—Solamente durante tres días.

—Pero si lo hago bien, me pondrás una buena calificación, ¿verdad?

—Claro, depende de tu desempeño y tu desenvoltura al exponer.

—Y después de eso puedo dejar de venir a la estúpida clase se la estúpida maestra.

—Menos tres puntos por decir groserías frente a tu maestra, además de que ya tenias cinco puntos menos por lo que pasó el primer día. Así que lo máximo que puedes obtener con tu exposición son noventa y dos puntos.

—¿Qué?

—Ah y creo que debería bajarte puntos por lo que acaba de suceder.

—Dejemos lo que sucedió hace rato en una broma de un esposo hacia su esposa. —Realmente no quería seguir perdiendo puntos, porque ella no se tentaba el corazón a la hora de disminuir el puntaje.

—Creo que puedo dejarla pasar. Así que buena suerte con tu tarea —dijo con una sonrisa—. Además que durante esa semana no puedes faltar y debes entregar las tareas que vaya encargando.

Para la suerte de Sougo, tuvo el buen apoyo de Soyo para cumplir con su tarea escolar, cada día que pasaba Kagura incrementaba su carga, bueno no solo la de él, también la de sus compañeros. Además de que Soyo le prestó el libro donde se registraba lo que cada Shogun iba haciendo cada año así que debía leer para resumir. Pero una semana de trabajo por librarse de todo un semestre lo valía además de que le encantaba ver la cara de sorpresa de Kagura cuando entregaba sus tareas.

El tiempo límite se agotó. El día de la verdad había llegado. Era hora de que su arduo trabajo diera frutos.

—Buenos días alumnos —saludó la maestra de cabellos bermellón.

—Buenos días —contestaron los estudiantes.

—Hoy les tengo una actividad diferente. Como saben nuestro alumno Okita Sougo san que está repitiendo la materia por no haberla aprobado en el tiempo que debía, —una pequeña risa se quería escapar de los labios de sus compañeros, pero al ver la cara de pocos amigos del castaño decidieron contenerla—. Así que para librarlo de esa tortura decidí ponerle un trabajo extra, que pasara a exponernos durante tres días.

Kagura pasó a tomar el asiento que ocupaba Sougo, y él estaba al frente de todo el grupo. La mirada de sus compañeros fijas en él, respiró y empezó a explicar su tema.

Su maestra estaba sorprendida, no creía que él pudiera lograr tomar algo en serio, aunque verlo ahí exponiendo con una seriedad la hacían sentir como una colegiala enamorada, pareciera que los papeles se invirtieron.

La presentación de Sougo terminó con sus compañeros de pie aplaudiendo, la profesora solamente tenia una sonrisa burlona.

—Okita Sougo, lo declaró aprobado de la materia de Historia de Japón —sentenció su maestra que ahora finalmente volvía a ser solamente su esposa.

Sougo terminó sus clases y apresuró el papeleo para que le entregaran su certificado de que había concluido sus estudios. Una vez terminado el tramite podía volver a ser un policía y así regresar a su hogar.

—Bienvenido. —Su esposa lo recibió vestida con su viejo uniforme de instituto—. ¿Quiere comer, quieres un baño o me quieres a mí? —preguntó seductoramente mientras se colgaba de su brazo.

—Me sorprende que tu uniforme aun te quede. Te crecieron bastante las bolas de grasa comparado a como estabas en la preparatoria.

—¡Cállate! —pidió para después lanzarle un puñetazo.

—Aunque es un buen detalle lo del uniforme. Al parecer alguien si se quedó con las ganas de seducir a su estudiante.

—Sí. Por eso dejé que hicieras el trabajo. Realmente dudaba que pudiera aguantar un semestre de abstinencia.

—Entonces, ¿hoy la alumna seduce al policía? —hizo la broma mientras se quitaba su uniforme del Shinsengumi.

—Me quedé con las ganas la vez que entraste en la sala de maestros. Así que se podría decir que sí.

Tiro de su pañoleta que indica que es un alto mando en el Shinsengumi, para luego darle un beso apasionado.

Al fin podía disfrutar del cuerpo de su esposo sin tener que preocuparse de alguna ética de profesor.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

N/A: Este OS participa en la Okikagu week organizada por el grupo de facebook: Amamos el Okikagu/We love Okikagu; con la tematica del segundo día: Profesora-alumno

La idea principal de este fic le pertenece a BlueSkyMoon, la adaptación de este fue hecho con el permiso previo de la autora.

Quien adivine el fic al que me referia cuando dije "la alumna seduce al policía" le debo un drabble

* * *

**MELGAMONSTER 20190902**


End file.
